Kent and Torreto
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Mia runs from the law and gets saved by Clark! What happens when Dom shows up and brings the police after him? Please read, story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Mia Torreto drove fast, faster than most women, hell faster than most drivers' period, and she was good at it; if she'd wanted to she could have joined the pro-racing circuit but after her brother got in trouble with the law she knew she didn't have a chance. Not that she minded, since she had more fun racing with Dom and the others anyway. But right now, she wasn't focusing on racing Dom or anyone else; right now she was focused on getting away from Kansas finest. Dom had already gotten away but hey had continued to follow her, perhaps thinking she'd be an easy catch. She smirked; boy were they in for a surprise. She was so focused on avoiding the police she didn't notice the turn up ahead, and her car caught on the turn, flipping forward and knocking Mia unconscious.

Clark was grateful that school was out for the summer. His junior year hadn't exactly been a picnic, but all that left his mind as he heard the police sirens. Focusing with his superhearing, he heard that the state police were locked in a chase with a driver that wasn't about to stop. Grinning at the thought of being able to foil a simple crime for a change, he followed the sound of the police sirens and arrived just in time to see the car catch on a turn and flip forward, wrecking pretty heavily. He raced forward, intending to see if the driver was alright and what he saw stopped him short. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it definitely wasn't to see a beautiful tan-skinned girl who looked only a few years older than he was, knocked unconscious, blood trailing on her forehead. He saw the police coming in the distance and knew he had to make a choice; leave the driver in the car to be arrested or get her out of there. Clark thought about it and made his decision.

"Damn it Clark, you can't just harbor a fugitive!"

"Dad, I wasn't about to let her get arrested!" Clark shot back, angry at his father's accusation.

"Why not Clark?" his mom asked calmly, her question catching Clark off-guard. He thought about it and realized he wasn't sure why he had saved the driver; it just felt right.

"Well whatever the reason is, I'm grateful for it"

The three Kent's turned and saw the woman Clark had rescued standing there; Clark felt his breath hitch, but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm Jonathan Kent, this is my wife Martha and our son Clark" he said, finally breaking the silence, and fixing the woman with a stern glare.

"I'm Mia, Mia Torreto" she said.

"Dominic Torreto's brother?" Clark asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but my friend's call me Dom"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this 1****st**** chapter! I have no clue where this came from but I hope you guys will give it a chance! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kent's looked behind them to see a man they all recognized standing in the doorway; Dominic Torreto, one of the most wanted man in America. However, before any of them could react Mia had raced across the room and thrown her arms around her brother's neck. Dom hugged his sister, the two siblings sharing a smile before he released her and turned his attention to Clark.

"Thank you for saving my sister Clark" he said extending his hand. Clark hesitated for a second before shaking the convict's hand.

"Speaking of which, how were you able to do that?" Mia asked, and Clark hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was ready to trust them with his secret just yet.

"Shit" Dom swore as he saw the police coming up the road to the farmhouse, no doubt having seen his car headed this way. He'd ditched it a few miles but there weren't too many places in the area he could be and the cops obviously knew that.

"You've got to get out of here" Jonathan said and Dom, Clark and Mia all looked at him in shock.

"Look, I don't trust you Torreto, but Clark obviously cares about your sister" he said, causing both Clark and Mia to blush "or he would have left her for the police, and I'm not about to make what he did for meaningless by having you two caught here" he said, pulling out the keys to his truck and throwing them to Dom, who caught them easily.

"We can't go together, they'll arrest anyone with me if they catch me" he said. Mia was about to protest, but Clark interjected before she could say anything.

"Where are you going to go Dom?"

"I need to get to Colorado I've got some friends of mine waiting for me. As soon as I get there, it's off to Rio" he said, and Clark nodded, thoughtfully.

"Do you two trust me?" he asked and they nodded.

"You've got the address?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be there tomorrow morning" he said, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. Clark looked at the address, memorizing it before giving it back to Dom.

"Alright, take the truck, I'll get the police off your back" Jonathan said, catching onto Clark's plan.

"See you tomorrow" Clark said, running Mia to the address. Dom ran out and hopped in the truck, leaving the farm just before the police got there.

Federal Agent Brian O'Conner walked up to the Kent's house hoping that he would finally be able to run Dom down for good. He knocked on the door and introduced himself to the man standing there.

"Torreto hasn't been here Agent O'Conner "Jonathan told him, the lie coming to his lips easily after years of keeping Clark's secret.

"Is your son not here Mr. Kent?" Brian asked, having asked some of the locals in town who lived here.

"No, he went out to do some errands" Jonathan told him and Brian nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Kent. Please call me if you see or hear anything about Torreto"

"I'll do that" Jonathan told him, accepting the card and watching as Brian headed back to his car.

"Well?"

"I don't like it Hobbs. He was lying. Call a team, have them locked up and we can use them to draw Dom and the kid from wherever they're hiding"

"How are you sure the kid's with Torreto?"

"Call it a hunch"

Clark stopped just down the street from the address Dom had given him, setting Mia on her feet and waiting for a moment so she could catch her breath.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Clark hesitated wondering just how much he should tell her and he was silent for several minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"Smallville's not exactly your average town. There was a meteor shower fifteen years ago and people gained some unique abilities. I just happen to have a few of my own" he finished, feeling slightly guilty about not telling Mia about his true heritage, but knowing it was better to wait. He'd just met her after all and wasn't entirely sure he could trust her, no matter how attractive he found her.

"I guess that explains how you got me away from the cops. Thank you again by the way" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded before taking her hand and walking down the street to the house Dom had mentioned. He had barely begun to reach for the door when it was thrown open by a tall, burly man with a shotgun. He relaxed slightly upon seeing Mia, but he still didn't lower the weapon.

"Easy Vince" Mia told him and he nodded, gesturing for them to follow him into the house.

"Who's the buster?" Vince asked once they were inside.

"I'm Clark Kent" Clark told him shaking Vince's hand.

"How'd you two meet?" Vince asked a few hours later as they ate dinner. He was still unsure about the kid, but if Mia vouched for him, that was good enough for him, at least for the moment.

Mia hesitated but Clark gestured for her to go ahead. However before she could continue, the door flew open and Dom walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't expect you to still be here" he said to Clark after greeting them all.

"I had to make sure Mia got here safe" he replied and Dom nodded.

"Care to finish what you were saying before Dom walked in?" Vince asked, and Dom raised his eyebrows.

"He was about to tell Vince how he got me away from the cops" she told him and the racer sat down, as interested in the answer to that question as everyone else. Clark proceeded to tell them exactly what he had told Mia, and by the time he was done the other two were looking at him with envy in their eyes.

"That must've been one hell of a rush" Vince finally said, his tone jealous and Clark chuckled nodding.

"Guys, you might want to see this" Mia yelled, coming in from the next room where she had gone to grab drinks. The three of them got up and followed her to the next room where a TV. reporter was showing a breaking news story.

"_wanted for questioning on the whereabouts of fugitive Dominic Torreto is one Clark Kent, an eighteen year-old resident of Smallville Kansas whose parents were arrested on charges of withholding information in a federal investigation. They are currently in Federal custody at Kansas State Penitentiary in Metropolis"_

Clark squared his shoulders and turned away from the television, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going kid?" Vince asked.

"To get my parents"

"Clark, they'll be surrounded by cops" Dom told him, but Clark just smirked.

"They won't ever see me" he replied.

"Be careful" Mia told him, and he smiled and nodded before looking back at Dom.

"Take care of her" he told the fugitive, who nodded and then Clark was gone.

"I hope Clark's alright" Martha said, voice full of worry.

"I'm sure he's fine sweetheart" Jonathan told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Thirty seconds later the two of them were standing beside their son at a park in Georgia.

"Clark, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting you out of prison"

"You can't just break the law!" his father yelled.

"They only put you in jail so I would come in and lead them to Dom. I'll call Oliver; he'll get you somewhere safe"

"What are you going to do Clark?" his mother asked, noticing that he didn't include himself in those plans.

Clark was silent for a minute as he thought about what to do; he could either go with his parents or he could go and meet Dom and Mia in Rio.

"Clark, you need to forget Torreto" his father told him, interrupting his train of thought.

"I... I can't" Clark replied.

"Why not?" his father asked, not wanting him involved with him more than he already was.

"I don't know" Clark replied, but he knew in his heart he was lying. It wasn't about Dom, that wasn't why he refused to just forget him as his father put it. No, it was Mia. There was something about her something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, that refused to allow him to leave. He knew that he would be hunted by the law for associating with Mia and by extension, Dom and his crew, but at that moment he realized he didn't care. In that moment all he cared aboutwas whether or not Mia was safe and he'd do anything he could to make sure she was, laws be damned. For the second time in twenty-four hours Clark Kent made a decision that would permanently change his life.

"Thanks Oliver"

"No problem Clark, that's what friends are for. Call me when the cops get off your back" he told his friend and Clark nodded, shaking his hand before leaving the billionaire emerald archer's Georgia penthouse. Oliver had agreed to get his parents somewhere safe until the police finally got off Clark's back, and he could come get them, if he ever could.

_Rio de Jenaro, Brazil_

It had been three days since Clark had gone to save his parents. Mia knew that he had succeded since she had heard about their seemingly miraculous escape on the news two days earlier. They had just gotten back from pulling a job on a train where they had been double-crossed and the only clue was a chi Dom had found in a GT-40.

"How are we going to find out what's on this?" Dom asked, and Mia was at a loss as neither of them were any good with computers.

"I think I could help with that"

The two siblings turned and found themselves looking at someone they never thought they'd see again. Standing there was Clark Kent. But he wasn't alone.

"Mia, Dom, I'd like you to meet Chloe Sullivan, Chloe meet Dominic and Mia Torreto"

They shook hands before Chloe took a look at the chip on the laptop computer she'd brought with her. When she had seen that Clark had been wanted for questioning in connection with Torreto she couldn't believe it and when her friend had shown up asking for her help, she'd been shocked. However, she knew Clark always had his reasons, so she agreed to help him.

Twenty minutes later she had cracked the encryption code on the chip and was appalled at what she found.

"Reyes has $1000,000 dollars in cash houses" Dom said before filling them in.

"He's gonna want this back and we can't keep running" Mia said and Dom nodded before thinking of a plan.

"We buy our freedom. New names, new lives…"

"Wait are you suggesting we rip off the most powerful man in Rio?" Chloe asked and Dom nodded before continuing.

"Yeah, but in order to do it, we'll need a team"

_FBI Headquarters Washington D.C._

"We've got him" Hobbs said, looking over the report.

"Tell me O'Conner how do you feel about Brazil?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I see you've all met_." Dom said as he walked over to where Han, Gisele, and Tej were waiting for him with Mia, Clark, Vince and Chloe following behind.

"What's this about Dom and who are the kids?" Han asked.

"This is Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. We can get to know each other later now to answer your original question; you're here for a job. Our targets name is Vernon Reyes and the payoff is 100 million dollars. We split it even, everybody gets 11 million apiece. So what do you say, you in?"

The three newcomers all agreed and twenty minutes they hit one of Reyes cash houses.

"_Do you know whose money you stealing?_" A man asked from where he was sitting on the ground.

"_We ain't stealing it. Tell your boss exactly who did this and that there's more coming."_ Dom replied before setting the cash on fire and walking out with everyone else.

**DDS Headquarters in Rio**

"We just got word that one of Reyes cash houses has been hit." Officer Neves told him.

"Who did it?" Hobbs asked but it was Brian who answered.

"Dom. He'd be the only one crazy enough to do it."

"No way he could've done it alone though. Check his known associates against transport in and out of the country in the last forty-eight hours. _I want planes, trains, boats, everything short of a goddamn space shuttle._" Hobbs told them and a few minutes later one of the agents called him over.

"_They can change their names but they can't change their faces_. " Hobbs grinned as he thought that he might be home in time for his daughter's birthday next week.

"Guys we've got a major problem." Chloe yelled from where she was sitting by her computer.

"They've flagged all your aliases. You're at the top of the wanted list now."

"Damn, that means they know about the cash house we hit." Tej muttered and the rest of them nodded.

"We've got to get some breathing room." Clark said and Dom nodded.

"I know just the way to do it."

"We've got a hit on Torreto's car." One of Hobbs agents told him.

"Let's go. It's time we nail that son of a bitch."

"You and your crew are under arrest Torreto." Hobbs said with a smirk as they walked over to where Dom and Clark were standing surrounded by the rest of Dom's crew as well as several Brazilian street racers.

"That's funny cause I don't feel like I'm under arrest. What about you Clark?"

"Hell no, I'm feeling pretty damn good right about now."

"You're making a mistake Kent. Trust me I was in your place once. I know it's not Dom that's keeping you here but trust me when I tell you Mia can't be trusted any more than Dom. Surrender and I'll do what I can to make sure you get off lightly and your parents will get pardons."

"Do yourself a favor and take his offer." Hobbs told the younger man.

"That's funny because from what I've been told it's you that can't be trusted O'Conner. Mia and Dom told me what you did, how you gained their trust, how you pretended to love Mia and then threw it all away for a badge. Now I only have three words to your offer. Ride or die."

"You're making a mistake Kent." Brian told him and Clark just laughed.

"And you apparently still think we're on U.S. soil. This is Brazil!" He replied and everyone standing behind him pulled out guns.

"Now listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Never threaten my friends or family again or I will make you regret it. Also, ask yourself why, when you have had two separate chances to put Dom in jail you didn't do it. Ever think maybe you're not on the right side?"

"I'll see you soon Torreto." Hobbs said as everyone prepared to get into their cars. He wanted to arrest Torreto then and there but he knew he was outnumbered.

"Count on it." Dom replied.

"Guys, you'll want to see this." Chloe called and Tej swore as he saw what the blonde was talking about. Reyes had moved all his money into one place as they knew he would but they hadn't counted on that one place being a police station.

"This complicates things." Han said but Chloe just laughed.

"No it doesn't not if you have the right cars."

"Dom, Mia, Han, Tej how do you feel about joining Brazil's finest?" Clark asked catching onto Chloe's plan.

"_This is the first time I've ever sat in the front seat_." Dom said and the others laughed as they approached a red light.

"How do you boy's feel about a little race?" Mia asked.

"What do you think $100,000 quarter mile?" Han asked.

"Make it a million." Clark replied.

"Do you have that kind of money?" Tej asked incredulously.

"If we pull this off I will. So what do you say Dom?"

"_We talking or we racing?"_

The minute the light turned green Clark stepped on the gas and easily passed Han and Tej. He came up behind Mia and switched gears, pulling out ahead and getting beside Dom just as they came upon the end of the quarter mile. He pushed the police car for all it was worth and edged out past Dom crossing the finish line just before the older racer.

"Good race Kent." Dom told him as they exited the cars after pulling into the building. Tej nodded at Clark with a respect that hadn't been there previously before walking away.

"Not bad, but you know he let you win right. He let go of the accelerator at the last second." Han clapped him on the back before following Tej leaving Clark alone with Mia who was just exiting her own car. She didn't say anything just walked over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked after they broke the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you but there never seemed to be a good time." She replied offering no other explanation; Clark decided that he didn't care because he'd wanted the same thing.

"By the way, I want a rematch."

"Soon as we have time, you're on Torreto."

"Ready when you are Kent." She replied, lacing her fingers with his.

They walked in seeing the others knowing glances as they saw their intertwined hands.

"Hey Kent, you break her heart, I'll break your neck." Dom called and Clark just chuckled in response.

Suddenly the doors exploded and federal agents rushed into the room. Before they could do anything Hobbs men had guns at everyone's head. Clark looked at Dom silently asking if he should get Mia out of there but Dom shook his head just a fraction as Hobbs and Brian walked into the room.

"You're all under arrest."

Twenty minutes later they were in a prison transport heading for an airfield that would take them out of the country when they found themselves ambushed by Reyes's men. Hobbs men tried to fight back but were quickly overwhelmed since Reyes forces had the element of surprise. Clark broke his cuffs before doing the same to the others who ran out of the van and grabbed weapons turning the tide against Reyes's men. Clark walked over to Hobbs who was lying on the ground thanks to a minor flesh wound and extended his hand. Hobbs hesitated a fraction of a second before taking it and Clark let Hobbs lean on his shoulder as he walked to the van. Helping Hobbs into the van he slammed the door shut and the group sped away from the ambush sight.

"I got eyes on Nico now." Dom told Vince who smiled before looking at Clark. The younger man saw the bullet in Vince's chest and cursed himself for not using his powers.

"Hey buster it's not your fault just take care of Mia." He said his voice growing weaker by the second.

"I promise." Clark replied and with a final smile Vince died.

"There's transport that can get us out of the country in two hours." Tej said back at the warehouse.

"We're not running!" Dom yelled.

"That's your man under that sheet!" Tej replied looking to where Vince's body was lying on the table covered by white cloth.

"I'll ride with you Torreto, at least until we kill that bastard." Hobbs spoke up from where he was sitting.

"So what's the plan Dom?" Brian asked from where he was sitting beside Chloe.

"It's about time you came to your senses O'Conner, I thought I was going to have to dump your ass." Chloe said before leaning over and kissing him.

"When I was working on a story I had to hack into the FBI mainframe and because I made a few mistakes I got caught. As luck would have it, it was Brian who caught me. Rather than turn me in he invited me for coffee and we made a deal; he wouldn't turn me in and I would help him on cases where legal methods tended to take too long. We hit it off and the rest is history." She said in response to everyone's shocked looks.

"O'Conner you break her heart I'll snap your neck." Clark told him and everyone laughed before Dom explained his plan.

They drove through the police station, and hooked the bank vault to Dom and Clark's cars the two of them driving out of the hole in the bank wall. They drove down the street making a hard right, the bank vault crashing into the police cars behind them. Suddenly several police cars began ramming into the others just as Dom and Clark disappeared into a tunnel before coming out of the other side.

"You guys just got a five second window make it count!" Chloe called over the intercom where she was monitoring them from the warehouse. The two drivers' took a hard left and kept driving until they came to a bridge where the two saw that they were quickly running out of road.

"Dom we're running out of road, cut lose!"

"Clark don't you dare!" Mia called over her walkie-talkie.

"Trust me Mia. Dom take care of her." He told the fugitive before pressing a button that caused Dom's car to cut loose from the safe. He turned facing the oncoming car and gunned the engine heading straight for it.

_Time to play chicken._ He thought and he ran straight at the car causing it to flip and crash on the side of the road. Clark stopped his car and opened the door to find Reyes with a gun pointed at his chest. Before he could do anything a shot rang through the air and Clark looked to see Hobbs standing there with a still smoking gun, hitting Reyes right in the back and killing him instantly.

"Thanks Hobbs."

"I guess I owed you one. Your secret's safe with me." The Federal agent said and Clark realized that Neves must have told him what happened.

"So what happens now?"

"I can't let the team go, but I'll give them twenty-four hours, and explain how your parents were mistaken for two drug dealers. I could still let you go you know."

"Ride or die."

"I'll see you around Kent. Oh and the money stays."

Clark opened the door of his car and looked back at the Federal Agent with a smile.

"No you won't."

Hobbs opened the door and chuckled as he saw the empty vault.

"Son of a bitch."

"So that's what a hundred million dollars looks like." Clark said as he watched the vault door swing open.

Dom handed out beers (Corona of course) to everyone before he spoke. There were some cracks about Chloe and Clark being underage and Clark's only response was that they'd already broken so many laws so what was one more?

"Money doesn't matter in the long run. What does matter are the people in this room. Salut mi famillia."

As Clark drank he realized that Dom was right; they were all family.

_Morocco_

Clark woke up and looked over at Mia who was sleeping beside him unable to believe how much his life had changed; he had gone from a not so simple farm boy to a wanted felon and a millionaire all in a few short days.

"Morning." Mia said, smiling and kissing him.

"Morning. I'll be back in a second." Clark said changing and racing outside to where Dom was talking with Hobbs.

"I thought I heard you Hobbs. You know you can't touch us here."

"Oh I know. I need your help."

**A/N: Story will continue into fast 6 please review next chapter should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would we help you with anything Hobbs?" Clark asked and Hobbs smirked before pulling a manila folder out of his jacket.

"Letty Ortiz." He replied handing Dom the folder.

"What is this Hobbs?" The racer asked as he opened the folder and saw a black and white photo of Letty staring back at him.

"This photo was taken a week ago right after a raid in Russia. The crew responsible was in and out in less than ninety seconds. It was flawless and the drivers were some of the best I've ever seen."

"Lefty's with them?" Dom asked and Hobbs nodded.

"Fine, I'll go just give me ten minutes."

"Torreto I've hunted these people across six continents and twelve countries, this isn't a one man job. We need the whole team."

"Not happening."

"Ride or die remember?" Clark asked and Dom glared at him.

"Whatever we do we do together." Mia said as she walked out of the beach house.

"You're not going to win Dom so just make a few calls." Clark told him and he nodded.

"Kent there are a couple people who wanted a word with you." Hobbs said and Martha and Jonathan Kent walked through the gate.

"Mom, Dad." Clark smiled as he engulfed both his parents in a hug. Mia and Hobbs walked across the beach giving the Kent's a few minutes alone.

"Son you need to come home." His father told him, holding his son at arm's length for a moment.

"Dad, I'm a wanted fugitive."

"You don't have to be though! Hobbs gave you a way out and you should've taken it!"

"What would have happened if I did? The team would've disappeared and no one in Smallville would ever look at Chloe or me the same way again!"

"At least you'd be free!"

"Free to do what? Stay on the farm while Dom and the others are stuck looking over their shoulders? Watch as Mia's hunted just because of who her family is?!"

"Clark you've got to get away from that girl."

"You just don't get it do you dad? I've finally found someone I don't have to lie to and you just expect me to leave? After everything I've done for other people shouldn't I be allowed happiness?"

His father just stood there, unable to say anything. He knew that his son more than anyone, had earned a right to be happy but why did it have to be with a fugitive?

"I've got something for you; I'll be back in a minute."

"Jonathan how could you say that?" Martha asked as she rounded on her husband as Clark walked towards the boat house his gait showing how angry he was.

"Martha our son is now a wanted fugitive and all because of some girl!"

"Would you have done anything different if it had been us in their position?" His wife asked.

"Not for a second."

"You need to apologize especially considering that the girl you just insulted may very well be our daughter in-law in a few years."

Jonathan nodded just as Clark walked out of the boat house.

"This should take care of the mortgage for a while." He told them handing his father a roll of cash.

"Clark this is…"

"$250,000 dollars." He finished and his parents gasped.

"How did you get this?" His mom asked.

"When we were in Rio we decided to take all the money from the bastard who ran it. We all split it evenly and each got 11 million dollars."

"You're not being entirely honest Kent. I seem to recall you earned a little more than that." Dom said as he walked up to them, carrying a few beers in his hand.

"What are you talking about Torreto?"

"Do you want a beer Mr. Kent?" He asked and when Jonathan nodded he handed one to the older man as well as Clark and Martha before opening his own.

"Aren't you underage Clark?" His dad asked sternly.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me, but I promise I won't drink." He said to his dad. "Unless it's a Corona." Clark finished and Dom laughed, Jonathan joining in in spite of himself.

"Your son won four million dollars extra because he beat a few of us in a race." Dom told them.

"Really?" His father asked attempting to keep a stern expression on his face but failing miserably

"Speaking of which I want a rematch Kent." Mia told him as she and Hobbs had walked over at the end of the conversation.

"You're on Torreto. Hey Dom I want another shot."

"Oh yeah?" The older racer asked.

"Yeah, no wagers, just a straight up race. I don't want anybody being able to say you let me win."

"Alright Kent, let's see what you've got."

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get to London by tonight." Hobbs told them.

"Alright Hobbs."

"I'll run my parents' home, and then Mia and I'll meet you in London." Clark told them.

"Don't take too long Kent." Dom muttered with a grin and Clark just chuckled before running both of his parents back to the farm.

"See you two in London." Hobbs said and Dom hugged Clark and Mia before following Hobbs to the truck that would take them to the airport.

"We need to talk." Clark told Mia once the truck was gone. The young woman kept silent just waiting for Clark to say what was on his mind.

"Last night was… without a doubt the best night of my life, but I can't be with you if you don't know everything about me."

"What are you getting at Clark?" Mia asked.

"I told you I got my powers during the meteor shower, but I wasn't being completely honest with you. I didn't get my powers from the meteor shower; I came to earth during the meteor shower. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton."

"You're serious." Mia said after a minute and Clark nodded.

"Bastard." She muttered before turning on her heel and walking away. Clark just watched her leave as he sank to his knees feeling tears begin to form in his eyes as he watched Mia walk away. His father had been right after all; he should have gotten away from the young street racer before it was too late. But none of that mattered now because it was already too late. Clark Kent had already fallen in love with Mia Torreto.

**A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here but decided it would be too cruel.**

Mia found Clark drinking a beer in the boat house and shook her head.

"Dom's gonna be so pissed you drank all his beers."

"He's a millionaire so I think he'll live." Clark replied his voice emotionless as he nursed his drink.

"I'm sorry Clark." She said and he nodded once.

"It's just, when you told me your secret it felt like Brian all over again. He lied to me and pretended to love me and…"

"And you thought that I was doing the same thing." Clark finished and she just nodded unable to say anything else.

"Mia I may have not told you the truth about my powers when we first met but I love you; I could never lie about that."

"I love you too Clark." Mia replied and Clark didn't need to hear her heartbeat to know she was telling the truth.

He stood up and kissed her moving his lips to her neck when she needed air.

"You know the best thing about a fight?" She asked.

"What's that?" Clark replied still making a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Making up afterwards."

Clark smirked and no more words were exchanged for several hours except for moans and the occasional gasp.


End file.
